Necessary Roughness
by StUpIdLoVeLeTtEr
Summary: After Edward Leaves Bella all alone in NM she is left broken. What if she had a secret that none of the Cullen children knew? When Alice loses Bella's future due to a decision that blocks her the Cullen's rush to Forks. Will what they find shock them? And will Bella's decision not to forgive Edward so easily affect their future together? Or will it actually help in the long run?
1. It's An Emergency

Chapter 1 It's An Emergency

**APOV(Alice)**

I was sitting on the window seal listening to Esme talk to Edward over the phone. He is now in Rio and he never anniciates the calls, we always do. And we each get a turn at talking to him. But we still listen to what everyone says. We all miss him, but he's hurting right now and wants to be alone.

But he isn't the only one hurting right now. And I'm not just talking about all of us. I'm talking about…._her. _I haven't been able to say her name or think it. None of us have because it hurts to badly.

My family and I are now living in Los Angeles, we don't get out at all because of the sun so we stay in and just…mope. Esme hates seeing us like this, but me especially, because I just cant stop checking up on Bel-_her_. And every time I see her, she is always hurting. And there is nothing any of us can do because Edward is making us stay away.

"Edward, why wont you come and see us? You don't have to stay long, but we all miss you terribly."

"_I told you Esme, I just want to be alone right now. Look I need to go, I love you. Bye."_

"Alright Edward. I love you sweetheart. Bye." I heard Esme say as she ended the call and sat the phone down onto the kitchen counter before sitting down at the unused kitchen table.

I stood quickly and glided over to the table to sit with her. I put my hand over hers as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes that cant spill over. I smiled at her sympathetically, feeling her pain.

"We all miss the both of them. It'll take a while." I whispered as she smiled a tight smile as her dark eyes looked back down at the table. She sniffled sadly before squeezing my hand as everyone came into the kitchen. Emmett and Rosalie sat at the table and Jasper stood behind me as Carlisle did the same with Esme as she looked up at me.

Her beautiful heart shaped face was twisted in agony as she searched my eyes hoping I would start having a vision of our darling girl we left behind. I closed my eyes tightly and searched hard for her. Once I was pulled into the vision my eyes flashed open and I was seeing myself there as always.

_We were in Wet Seal inside of the mall. Bella was sitting on one of the white plush seats in front of the dressing rooms looking down at her phone. She was wearing a black fedora with a bow on it, a multi colored two pocket plaid top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a pair of light wash skinny jeans with tears all down the front of them, and a pair of black converse high tops. _

_I could see she was wearing a brace knuckle necklace that had hearts for the finger wholes and pink rhinestones on it. Her black bag was sitting at her feet as she talked to someone behind the changing room. _

"_Lizzie, your being ridiculous. I'm fine alright? You don't have to try and cheer me up here okay?" _

_The curtain to the changing room opened up to a beautiful blonde with amazing dark avocado green eyes_ _and the most beautiful curls rolling down to her lower back. She walked over to the mirror beside Bella with such grace that it put all vampires to shame. She was the pure definition of beautiful, which will piss Rose off. She had curves in all the right places, she was perfectly tanned and very tall. Maybe 6'1'. _

_She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans that hugged her legs snuggly and made them look amazing. She was wearing blue peep toe heels and a blue two strap halter top with a pair of teal sunglasses perched on top of her head. She looked at herself in the mirror with adoration. But it wasn't in a self-centered way what-so-ever. She looked annoyed at what Bella had said as she began to talk as she looked at herself from all angles in the outfit. _

"_Look Bella. I came here because I care about you a lot. And once I heard what happened when Charlie called I rushed here as soon as possible. I love you dearly and I don't like seeing you like this alright? I'm here for you, I want to make you feel better. Even if I'm unable to the that completely I want to try and make the damn effort to. Look, there are several choices here,"_

"_one you could move on from this, and I'll support you and be here for you. Two you could just forget the whole thing-which wont be easy-but I'll be here to support you. Three you stay like you are now, and I'll still support you. Plus there is always the other option, and you know what that is. And Bells, if that's what you chose,"_

_The blonde paused while sitting beside Bella and putting her arm around her. Bella looked up at her with her pretty brown eyes and it almost broke my heart. _

"_I'll still support you if that is what you chose Bella. I'll stay by your side and I wont leave until it's over or until you ask me to leave. But you don't need to give me and answer just yet alright? You can think about it, give me the answer in the morning or later tonight, or whenever you decide alright?"_

_She asked while shaking her a little. Bella smiled tightly before looking up into the strangely familiar blonde Australians green eyes and nodded her head, still not saying a word. _

"_Alright then it's settled! Now get your ass up and go try on that sexy outfit I pulled for you! We have a party to get ready for tonight! Move it girly!" _

_The blonde said loudly while clapping at her to get to moving. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes before standing and going into the same dressing room the blonde had just come from. _

I was then pulled from the vision with a snap as it ended. I looked around at the faces of my family as they all looked at me expectantly. I sighed while sitting back in my chair as Jasper put his hands on my shoulders.

"Well? What did you see Ali?" Esme asked softly and worriedly at the look on my face. I gave her a reassuring smile before looking at Carlisle who was looking at me curiously.

"I saw Bella and some amazingly beautiful blonde at the mall. She looked so familiar but I just couldn't place her." I said softly as everyone looked at me carefully.

"What did she look like Alice?" Carlisle asked. I looked down at the table as Esme took my hand.

"She had tanned skin, perfect figure, beautiful blonde curly hair that went to her lower back. Amazing dark avocado eyes. She was tall and she had a heavy Australian accent."

"I know who she is. I'm disappointed that you don't. That was Lizzie Turner."

Realization struck me as I smiled, knowing Bella was in good hands there.

"Well looks like Bella is in good hands then. Especially with how she was telling her how much she cared about her and wanted to make her feel better. Apparently their going to a part tonight because they were trying stuff on when I got the vision."

Everyone looked even sadder than the day we left Forks….and Bella. Esme sighed lightly and everyone looked up at her.

"Well, at least Bella has someone she can depend on while we are gone. If you'll excuse me, I'm in need of some food. Carlisle? Will you care to join me?" she said softly while looking up to her husband. He smiled at her softly and nodded.

When they slipped from the house it was horribly silent. I hate the silence that always falls on our family now a days. I huffed loudly and reached for my cell to call Edward. I didn't talk to him when everyone else had. I refused when Jasper offered the phone to me.

Now seems like a good time to call. I slipped from the room and headed up to the top floor and sat at the window seat in the library. It rang for a little while before Edward finally answered.

"Thought you didn't want to talk to me Alice?" his usually silky voice was missing as it was replaced with this rough scratchy one.

"I didn't at the time. But now I do. If that's okay with you." I said softly, sadly. He noticed and sighed in understanding.

"Of course it is Ali. I always want to hear from you. How are you holding up sweetie?" he asked nicely, truly intrigued with the answer.

"I'm fine. It doesn't help that I keep getting visions of Bel-_her._ But you know I cant help it, I've become so accustomed to seeing her I cant help but see her future." I explained quickly before he could get angry with me.

He told me not to watch her, for none of us to get involved with her at all. And it's kind of hard for me, with everyone wanting to know how she is and I cant help it when a random vision comes into my mind, I cant stop it because I've become accustomed to her and it's hard to make that go away.

I heard Edward let out a breath after a few minutes. I can see him with his eyes closed and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know it's hard for you Alice. But you have to try. Please. That's all I really asked of you, I love Bella with all my heart, that's why I left. So that she will be safe. I know that none of you really wan-"

His words began to fade from my hearing as a vision began to come upon me.

_I was standing in an unfamiliar room with green walls a plush white couch on the wall beside me, balcony doors a big white bed adorned in the middle of the room, a fuzzy rug in the middle of the room a green bean bag chair atop it facing a entertainment center with everything from electronics to movies. _

_I looked around the room and saw the white wooden door fling open from across the balcony doors where I stood. The blonde girl named Lizzie was rushing in with someone in her arms as two handsome men came in behind her. One was just an inch in a half taller than Emmett, 6'5'½, a bigger build and brown hair that was styled perfectly. His eyes were golden and fixated on the girl in Lizzie's arm. _

_The second boy was maybe Jasper's height at 6'0'. he had blonde hair that was spiked in the front and gold eyes as well, they were fixated on the girl as well. He was a bit smaller than the man that stood at the edge of the bed as Lizzie laid the girl down on the bed and smoothed her hair out. _

_There was a faint sound of moaning and sobs coming through the room as they stood around the bed blocking my view of the girl I wondered shamelessly who it was and I stepped closer to find out. I was almost to the end of the bed when a gut renching scream spilled from the girls lips as all three of them cringed and tears fell from Lizzie's face as the girl thrashed around uselessly on the bed, sweating and screaming, groaning and everything in between. _

_Once I was at the edge of the bed I recognized the beautiful mahogany hair as Bella's. she looked like she was in agonizing pain. There was a horrible cracking sound as Bella screamed out louder in pain. A sob escaped my lips at the sight and I started seeing the sight fade quickly and I could no longer see Bella. _

Nothing. She was gone, I couldn't see a trace of her in the future and it panicked me as I started taking sharp breaths.

"ALICE!" I heard Edward yell from the other end of the receiver as I regained my composure. I saw everyone rush into the room, even Esme and Carlisle.

"Edward. I cant see Bella. I just had a vision." the room went deathly silent and so did Edward.

"Tell me what you saw Alice." he said simply after only a moment.

"I saw a green bedroom, then all of a sudden Lizzie Turner burst through the room with a girl in her arms and two men following behind her. There was a scream then I moved closer to the bed where she laid the girl and I saw Bella. She was screaming, crying, sweating and everything. Then I heard a crack and she screamed even louder. Then the vision faded until I couldn't see Bella anymore. And now I cant see her at all. Edward this isn't good! We have to get to Forks! What if something bad has happened and we weren't there for her? Edward!"

I yelled his name through the phone hoping to get a reaction from him quickly as everyone went to the garage. Not even waiting for his okay.

"I'll meet you there." was his simple reply as he disconnected the call. We all piled into the Jeep and Em floored it as soon as the doors opened. I quickly redialed my phone to make one last call before we made our way hastily back to Forks. Hopefully before my vision comes true.

"Swan residence." an unfamiliar male voice said through the receiver, he sounded upset but I shook it off quickly before I responded.

"I need to speak to Bella. Immediately. It's an emergency."

"I'm sorry miss. Bella's not here right now, but if you'd like to leave a message I'll be sure that she gets it."

"Ok, um, tell her that Alice Cullen called and to call me back as soon as possible."

There was a brief pause and I thought that he may be writing that down but I didn't hear any rustling, in act I heard barely anything.

"Alright. I'll make sure she gets the message. You have a nice night." he said flatly before hanging up on me. I stared at my phone for a moment then put it back into my pocket and sat back. What was that all about? And who was the man that picked up? It most definitely wasn't Charlie.

I shook the thought and hoped to whatever is out there that Bella is alright and that we can make it in time before whatever was going on in my vision happens. I closed my eyes tightly before leaning my head onto the window.

_Please be okay Bella. We all love you very much and cant live without you._

**BPOV**

Lizzie had drug me around the mall all day long today and I was so tired I was surprised I could make it up the stairs before I dropped onto my plush white bed with my shopping bags on the floor.

Lizzie had taken me out in hopes of lifting my spirits. She had, but it doesn't make a difference. I'll still end up a mess tomorrow morning. If the nightmares don't start making their way into my subconscious mind tonight. I would like to go one night without them. I mean there is one way I know of that will make them all go away, but I'm not sure if I want to go through all that again.

I sighed heavily while turning over onto my back and staring up at the ceiling as I kicked off my converse and laid in the middle of the bed before pulling my favorite fuzzy green pillow into my arms and hugged it to my chest tightly.

Lizzie told me that I didn't have to tell her my decision right away….but I think I already know what I want. I sighed heavily before rolling over onto my right side to look at the white wooden door that taunted me, tempting me to speak. I huffed loudly before clearing my throat.

"Lizzie." I whispered, absolutely sure of myself. When she didn't come up to my room I huffed and got up from my bed and walked down stairs. I saw that Lizzie, Stefan, and Mike were sitting on the couch watching the news.

When my big brother Stefan noticed my presence he looked up at me with vibrant eyes and a big smile.

"Bellsy-boo. How are you baby sister?" I smiled at him tightly before looking Lizzie dead in the eye. She looked back with a sense of reassurance and nodded for me to say what I wanted. I took a deep breath and stood up straight before looking back into her eyes.

"I want to be a half blood again." I said with dead determination in my voice and full confidence. Stefan's eyes widened and as did Mikes. Lizzie closed her eyes and I saw a tear slip from the corner of her eye.

I knew they didn't want to see me go through this again. But it's what I wanted. I looked at my big brother and saw that he was about to say something to me but before he could even get the words out I was falling to the floor.

He caught me in his arms before I hit and I felt the all to familiar wave of pain strike through my body as I cried out. Tears streamed down my face as I broke out into a sheen of sweat came over my body and I was burning up. I felt like I was on fire.

Lizzie swept me up in her arms when Stefan made no attempt to and ran me up to my room. She busted through the door and laid me down as the boys piled around my bed. I was groaning and thrashing around the bed when I felt my sternum crack in two and I screamed at the excruciating pain that shot through me.

My family staid around me as I screamed, cried, moved In anguish, groaning and everything in between. I hated for them to see me this way but they wouldn't leave. No matter how many times I begged.

I knew this was going to be a long three days…..let's just hope I live through it all.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys i kno this chapter was short and all but i just wanted to set the mood before we get into it. please reveiw.<strong>

**x3's From Izzy**


	2. The Pain of Truth

Chapter 2 The Pain of Truth

**BPOV**

I screamed out in pain as the last bone in my body broke. This has been a living nightmare and I just can't take it anymore. It's been three days and I have two left. Thankfully I will be unconscious for those days.

**APOV (Alice)**

It's been three days since we made it back to Forks. Carlisle had us enroll back at school, so that's where we have been for the past three days. I really don't like it because everyone keeps asking us where Bella is.

I just tell them to mind their own damn business and they run off. My husband, brother and sister don't necessarily agree to this technique but seeing as how Edward still hasn't gotten here yet then no one is going to stop me.

Carlisle won't let us go and look for Bella and or Lizzie who is most likely with her. I swear if I see that Australian she devil I'm gonna knock her lights out. Keeping Bella away from us.

I growled softly as Rose drove us home in her BMW. She is so happy to have her car back, Emmett is happy to have his Jeep back too. I just wish Edward would hurry and get back, then everything will be the same.

_Well, once Bella is back with us that is_.

No one said a word as we walked into the house to find Carlisle sitting in the living room talking to the Blonde that I have been despising for the past few days.

When she turned her head and stood up when Esme and Carlisle did I saw red. Before Jasper could grab a hold of me I was right on top of her. She didn't fight back though, the little Aussie bitch just laid there and took it.

I practically strangled her before giving her a good hit across the jaw. The loud pop sounded through the whole house. That was when Rosalie pulled me off her by my hair and pinned me against the wall by my throat.

Jasper was sending calm waves throughout the room as Carlisle attended to _her. _There was blood pooling from her mouth and onto the hardwood floor. But there was no smell, so everyone was fine yet confused.

"Carlisle. The blood, it doesn't bother us." Emmett said in a confused tone.

"Half Blood's don't have a scent to their blood unless they are your singer. Rose keep Alice down here for a moment. Edward is almost here, have him talk to her before I have to talk to everyone."

He told us as he helped Blondie up off the floor and took her to his office. I pushed Rose off me and sat down on the couch.

"Alice I can't believe you would do something like that." Esme said disapprovingly before going up to see Carlisle.

I snorted angrily as Rose sat beside me, Em sat on the coffee table and Jazz sat beside me with his arm around me.

"I'm just glad you got to her before I did. I would have done a lot more damage." Rose told me with a slight smile on her face. I looked at her and smiled softly.

"I don't know what came over me. When I saw her here I just saw red. And all the hate I've been feeling toward her for not letting us near Bella just came out."

"Well that was pretty awesome if you ask me!" Emmett said excitedly. He loved a good girl fight.

"Yeah, but why didn't she fight back?" Jasper asked, looking like he was thinking hard about it.

Hmm, that was a good question. But who cares? I'd kick her butt again if I had the chance.

"No you won't." Edward said as he walked through the front door. He was wearing a gaudy grey V-neck, dark wash destroyed jeans and some black boots, looks like I will be going through his wardrobe again soon.

"Edward your home!" I said excitedly. He didn't look to happy though, guess I am getting talked to after all.

"Guys could you leave me and Alice alone for a minute?" he asked politely as he took Emmett's place in front of me.

They all went out back to stand by the river to give us privacy.

"Alice why did you do that?" he asked me softly, looking directly in my eyes. I sighed, not wanting to talk about it.

"I don't know. She just makes me mad when I think about her. She's keeping us from Bella and it isn't fair Edward! I can't see her anymore and I don't know if she is safe or not!"

"Hey now. Did you ever stop and think that maybe Lizzie is keeping all of us from her to protect us. Alice sweetie you have to look at things from every perspective you possibly can before you go flying off the handle like that. I know it may seem better at the time to do that, but it isn't. Promise me that you will keep an open mind from now on. Okay?"

"Fine. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"It's great to have you home. I've really missed you." he smiled at me as I pulled him into a hug.

"It's great to be home. And I've missed you too Ali."

We pulled back and I fixed my top as the others came into the room. Edward moved to an arm chair as Jasper came to sit beside me and Rose and Emmett sat in the love seat.

I sighed softly before I slipped my heels off and pulled my legs to my chest as Jazz pulled me close to him.

We could hear Carlisle, Esme, and the Barbie Bitch upstairs talking quietly and moving around. I rolled my eyes when I zoned in on her stupid Australian accent.

"Look Carlisle, it doesn't matter. Bella will be fine, but you know she won't agree to it. She'll be stubborn and then it will be too late. And if you tell your family then of course they will want to try and help. Well they don't need to."

She said as they walked down the stairs. That made me angry, Rose too apparently. They rounded the corner and as soon as she came into sight Rose was in her face before anyone could comprehend what was going on.

"What's your deal? We leave for maybe a month and then you saunter on into town and it's like you know everything about Bella. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Carlisle looked at her with pure mortification, Esme looked very disappointed, and the bitch looked pissed. Good, here we go!

"Look, I don't care what you think of me. But I don't have to explain myself to you. Whatever I did to all of you I'm sorry for it."

She said angrily while looking Rosalie straight in the eye. Rose didn't look too happy with how she just said that but Rose isn't one to hold back anyway.

"Look Barbie bitch. Ever since we got back here you have been dodging every call we have made to you, you won't tell us where Bella is and most importantly you're keeping us from her! Correct me if I'm wrong but that is a pretty bitchy thing to do."

_Go Rose! _

The bitch herself turned redder than Bella ever has. She looked angry as hell. I was a little afraid of what she would do, or if she has a gift or not. That wouldn't be too good for Rose.

Let's hope this doesn't end badly.

**BPOV**

I woke up with a jolt as I struggled to get air through my lungs. But I couldn't breathe! I stumbled out of bed trying to get out but could barely make it to the door.

It swung open and I was out as soon I got the strength. I gasped for breath as I made it out the front door. Air going through to my lungs finally as I laid on the front porch breathing it all in.

Stefan ran out and knelt beside me. He looked worried, and also a little confused, why? Don't ask me.

"Bells you okay? You hear me?" he asked as he held my arms to keep me still.

"I'm fine. And I can hear you perfectly."

"Okay sweetie don't move. I have to get your spine back in place. Give me your hand, that a girl. Now squeeze the railing here. Good girl, this will hurt so grit your teeth sweetie."

"AH!" I yelled as he pushed my spine back in forcefully. It hurt like hell, but at least it worked.

He helped me up slowly and I could feel the bones that haven't yet healed. Oh god, I woke up two days early. That has never happened before.

"Stef?" I asked timidly as I stood up straight. What if the blood vessels haven't healed up?

"Calm down those have healed, it's just your bones. So you will need to be careful okay? We need to get you to Carlisle though to see just how many bones there are left to heal."

I nodded as he turned to go in the house to get me some clothes to change in to, seeing as how I have been wearing these for a couple days. They were practically glued to my body from all the sweat.

But I smelt great. Must be thanks to Lizzie. Well that was sweet of her, wonder where she is-wait!

Did Stef just say he was going to take me to Carlisle? They're here? Oh. My. Gosh.

Stef came back with some clothes and shoes in hand before he went back in to give me privacy. I slipped on the skinny jeans, white sweater, my black scarf and my boots. I noticed he had my white beanie, my black earrings and my spring ring.

After I was completely dressed and ready I waited for Stef to come back out so he could take me to the Cullens place.

We got in his Mustang and to say it was a quiet drive was an understatement. Neither of us said a word and for once the stereo wasn't playing.

I squeezed my eyes shut when my pelvis moved slowly back into place all the way. Thank god it was already halfway there before I woke up or that would have hurt like heck.

I looked over to see Stefan for the first time, and he looked like he was so upset. He was wearing his stupid blue and black fox hat so his eyes were shielded from my view.

He looked so broken. I knew it was because of what I put him through with all this. He looks like he hasn't hunted in a while, and I'm sure Lizzie and Mike are the same. I can't believe I put them through this much pain.

"Stef, I'm real sorry for what I put you guys through these past couple of days…I just-"

He stopped me before I could say anything more. He was looking at me through the corner of his eye, he was giving me 'The Stefan Look' that's what me and Lizzie call it. He gives us that look so much we decided to give it a name.

"Bells baby I'm not upset because of that. It hurt, but you're okay. I know why you decided this and I'm with you one-hundred and ten percent. But I'm worried because you're awake two days early and all your bones haven't healed up yet. This shouldn't have happened."

I nodded my head in understanding. Glad he wasn't upset because of me. I decided to look around to get my mind off things. I looked at all the familiar scenery and knew we were close to their house.

Once we pulled into the driveway I heard the faint sound of people yelling. I could tell one of them was Lizzie….and the other one sounded like Rose. _Oh no. _

Once Stef had the car stopped completely I got out as quickly as I could. In any other circumstance I know Stef would have protested, but he looked pretty eager to get inside himself.

As soon as we reached the living room I was stunned with the pain of being here again. I looked around the big living room and saw everyone was sitting there watching Rose and Lizzie go at it.

I looked at Esme who looked angrier than anything. She looked as beautiful as ever in her floor length blue dress, beige leather jacket, and sparkling heels, she looks exactly the same from the last time I saw her. Then I looked at Carlisle who was actually in jeans and a long sleeve stripped shirt.

_That's different. _

I thought to myself before looking at Lizzie. She was wearing her beautiful curls up as always. She was wearing a very dark outfit that made her look like the predator she is.

I leaned up against the door frame and watched a little as they got out what they needed to. I caught small bits and pieces of what was being said. Because one they were talking so fast I didn't bother to listen too much, and two they were yelling and I had a raging headache.

I kept hearing Rose call Lizzie 'Barbie Bitch' and 'Aussie whore' wow…the first one definitely came from Alice that I know. The second one was definitely Rose. I shook my head but stopped immediately when I saw the slight bruising on Lizzie's jaw.

I. Saw. Red.

I knew for sure Rose didn't do it. But ALICE? What the hell is their problem with each other? Jeez. I growled softly, hoping no one would hear me. The yelling died down slightly and I saw my chance to make mine and Stefan's presence known.

"Well if this bitching contest is over with," I paused as they both stopped talking to whirl around to look at me.

Everything in the room ceased. No one said anything, no one moved. Everything was still as they all looked at me with surprise in their eyes, and a hint of longing from the Cullens.

_Looks like they did miss me huh?_

"I'd like to talk to you three." I said while looking only at Lizzie, Rosalie, and Alice.

Rosalie and Alice weren't quite sure of what to make of me and Lizzie was still cooling down from her fight with Rosalie. Everyone, besides Carlisle, was stunned to see me. Especially because I looked so different, but hey you get used to it.

"Well, boys why don't we give these girls some privacy?" Carlisle said while directing the boys out the back door.

I noticed that Esme was staying. Probably to make sure nothing bad happens. I looked at Carlisle and smiled my thanks he just smiled back at me and winked as he went out the door with the boys and disappeared into the woods.

I then looked to the three standing in the living room and instantly got pissed all over again. Lizzie could tell and so could Esme but Rosalie and Alice couldn't.

"Sit." I said while pointing to the couch. Lizzie went to sit because she knows that I mean business but Rosalie and Alice just stood there with a glare.

"I'm not sitting with her!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Neither am I!" Alice said petulantly.

"You're pissing her off more, your best bet is to just do as she says." Lizzie advised.

They both just glared at her and stood their ground. I let out an angry growl and Alice and Rosalie both looked at me, a little frightened and then suddenly they were sitting on the couch.

I nodded in satisfaction and walked carefully over to the coffee table and sat down on it. I looked up at the three of them and saw that Lizzie looked like she couldn't care less and Rosalie and Alice looked confused.

"What's the problem here?" I asked while pointing between the three of them.

Lizzie looked at me and shrugged her shoulders before looking at the girls and then back to me.

"Honestly I don't have a problem, it's them that has a problem with me. You know my temper."

I nodded in understanding then looked to Alice and Rosalie for answers, because no one is leaving until I have this fucking resolved.

"So?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to drag an answer out of them.

Alice shook her head once and sighed heavily before answering me. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words I guess, and then when she finally found the words that she needed she began saying what she wanted.

"I don't like her, I did before we got here but that was only because when I saw her in my visions with you, she seemed to care so much about you and then when we got here she wouldn't let us anywhere near you, she wouldn't answer any of our calls and she wouldn't give us any information. We didn't know what was going on, if you were okay or what Bella…I still don't understand what's going on because I still can't see your future and that scares me because I don't know what is going on and with her not telling us anything before and I just needed someone to take my anger and frustration out on and I guess I just directed it at her."

Alice said in a rush, thank goodness I caught everything she said, if I was still human I probably wouldn't have.

But I could understand where she was coming from with all of that. I nodded my head then looked to Rosalie for her own explanation. This should be good.

"I just don't like her. And plus what Alice said about her not letting us know anything about you."

She said looking very bored. This fueled my anger even more than before. My nostrils flared and I'm sure my face was getting red. Alice and Rosalie's eyes widened and Lizzie sat on the edge of the couch watching me closely.

I could feel myself begin to shake as my eyes went black and my fangs started protruding, but I pushed them back best I could. I closed my eyes tightly and breathed through my mouth to try and calm myself down.

"Bell-"

"Don't. Just keep still and quiet and let her calm down." Lizzie interrupted right as Alice was about to say my name. I'm glad she interrupted her because she has no clue what she is dealing with or what any of them is dealing with to be honest.

I took a deep breath and all I could smell was venom. I gasped for breath suddenly and Lizzie was on her feet. Suddenly I was flown across the room-this is familiar-and hit the far wall. Esme and the girls were on their feet looking at me and Lizzie with wide eyes, Esme has never seen me this way before so it's a shock for her.

Lizzie's hand was over my throat trying to keep me against the wall. The back door flew open and the boys came running in but stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw.

I was growling loudly and my eyes were black and my fangs were out which hurt like hell.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked frantically while coming to Lizzie's and my side.

"She smelt the venom." She whispered to where no one else could hear.

"We need to get her out of here." Lizzie nodded before grabbing me by the back of my hair and dragging me out of the house as Carlisle asked Esme to get everyone calmed down until we could get back to explain.

I growled at Lizzie as she grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me forcefully toward the woods.

"Liz you don't have to pull her by the hair!" I heard Stefan faintly behind us.

"I know that." She whispered while releasing me.

I dropped to my knees, unable to move due to the scents surrounding me. It was both mouthwatering and paralyzing at the same time.

"Bella, honey? Are you alright?" Carlisle's silky smooth, calming voice came over me as I panted heavily into the dirt.

"I just need to get out of here. I'm not strong enough to be around everyone until I've hunted."

"Alright, let's get you fed then."

He helped me to my feet and took my hand, sending a comforting smile my way before leading me somewhere far enough away where I could hunt.

"Alright, have at it." Carlisle whispered while gesturing me to go ahead.

I looked around before letting my senses take over me. I listened intently to find just the right person to feed off of.

There weren't many people here, they were mostly inside the dinners and the shops that were surrounding us. But right there, in an alleyway not too far from where we were standing was a man waiting for this teenage girl who was on the phone with her boyfriend of 5 years.

He was going to mug her, rape her, and leave her to die. At least, that's what he thought he was going to do. Before my company could suggest anyone I took off towards the sick creature, he doesn't deserve to live but I'll do him one worse.

I was behind him, not making a sound or a move yet until the time was right. The girl was inching closer and right as he was about to jump out and grab her I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back deep into the alley.

"Don't move, don't make a sound or I swear I will kill you." I whispered threateningly as I held him by his throat.

He looked scared as he cowered beneath me, I felt my fangs come out and my eyes turn as I looked at him. He went to scream but I cut him off as I sunk my fangs into his corroded artery.

I got lost in his delicious blood as I drank in long pulls as he whimpered and moaned. I wanted to kill the bastard for just thinking about hurting that poor girl, but my inner Carlisle told me that wasn't the right thing to do so I pulled back to see the pain etched on his face as he cowered away from me.

"Now you listen, and you listen well," I whispered harshly while looking him directly in the eye, he was entranced by my every word just as he should be. "You will never hurt another woman or young girl ever again, or you will be getting another visit from me and I will not let you live next time. When you wake up you won't remember any of this, you will be a changed man. You will no longer harm women or anyone else because if you even think of it there will be consequences."

After I finished talking his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his neck healed. I dropped him to the ground and adjusted my hat before leaving the alley and going back to the others who were waiting anxiously for me.

Carlisle had a worried look on his face as he paced back and forth as he waited for my arrival, Lizzie was sitting on a stump picking apart a blade of grass, and Stefan was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Are you all waiting on me?" I asked with a smile on my face.

They all jumped slightly as they turned to look at me, all worry or concern any of them had evaporated.

"Well?" Carlisle asked, with a look that asked if I killed the guy.

"He won't remember a thing when he wakes up." I said cheekily while smiling at him.

Carlisle let out a relived sigh as he looked at me, a soft smile in place as he took me into his arms for a hug.

"I'm glad you are alright sweetheart. How do you feel?" he asked while pulling back to get a good look at me, making sure I was well.

"I feel fine, nothing hurts like I thought it would."

"That may be because the bones are slow healing that is probably making it easier on you. Why don't we get back to the house and I can check you over to make sure and then we can explain to everyone."

"No." I said firmly, pulling away from him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, I have never gone against Carlisle but I had to put my foot down tonight.

"No? Why not Bella?" he looked confused as well as hurt. I didn't mean for that to happen, I would never want to hurt Carlisle purposely.

"I really don't feel like explaining myself to them tonight Carlisle, I just I can't right now. Please, understand."

He looked at me for a long moment, contemplating, he knew me well enough to know that I had a good enough reason for not wanting to go back so soon. He sighed heavily, looking to the ground and then back to me with understanding on his face.

"Alright, just take it easy please. I will check on you tomorrow when you are ready to come over. And please promise me that you will get some venom in you before tomorrow."

I smiled, Carlisle is so damn caring and passionate. I don't understand how one man can hold so much understanding and selflessness in him but he does and that is what makes him an amazing man.

"I promise Carlisle."

"Good, because if you don't I will come and force my wrist in your mouth and make you drink."

I laughed heartily as he did and hugged him tightly, making his smile widen.

"It's great to have you back Bella." He whispered in my ear before laying a soft kiss on my temple.

"It's great to be back Carlisle."

He pulled back to look at me with a smile, he nodded, kissed my forehead and headed back to the mansion. I sighed softly, looking to my adopted brother and my dear half-sister.

"Well? We ready to go home?" I asked hopefully as they looked at me with smiles on their faces.

"It's great to have you back Bells." Stef said with a smile while pulling me into his arms for a big bear hug.

"Great to be back guys."

"Alright, drink up." Stef insisted after he set me down, rolling his sleeve up and holding his wrist out to me.

I looked from his wrist to his face and saw the determination in his eyes so I knew there was no need in fighting him. So I took his wrist in my hands and bit down, the sweet sting of the fiery venom was phenomenal as it burned its way down my throat and into my bloodstream.

I took one last pull and jerked away with a gasp as I fell into the tree behind me, I was slightly dizzy from how quickly I drank.

"You okay there champ?" Stef asked with a smirk as he wiped his wrist off and pulling his sleeve back down.

"Fine." I panted softly.

"Alright let's get back so we can get some rest, we have a party to go to tomorrow night."

Liz said with a smirk on her face as she threw her arm around my shoulders as we began to run together.

"Party? You mean Jay moved the party back?"

"Oh yeah babe. You think he would have that party without you? Be realistic." Lizzie laughed as we ran through the trees.

"Thank god. I love that boy."

"And he loves you too, but in a more romantic way that you sadly won't return." She scoffed annoyed.

"He isn't my mate Liz, I know who that is but I am royally pissed at him or I would be with him right now."

"Yeah I know, jerkward is the one you are supposed to be with. But just because you two are mates does not mean that you can't have a healthy relationship, I mean you know make him squirm."

I thought about this for a moment, it sounded like an idea.

"Make him look at what he did and make him regret it?" I asked, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Hell yeah. Seeing you with another man will drive him insane and he will fix all his problems and he will be begging for your forgiveness. And don't take this as me saying you need to use Jay to get back at Edward because that is not at all what I mean."

"Lizzie! Calm down! I don't think that at all sis, to be honest I have always liked Jay and believe me he is hot as hell. And I won't use him, he is my best friend in the whole world I could never do that to him. I do love him, and maybe I could end up looking at him in a romantic way but we will just have to see. And if he does ask me out or something at the party then I will take the chance because I am not going to let Edward to get to me. He hurt me big time and I am not just going to jump right back into his arms because he is back, I am going to make him feel a little bit of how I felt."

"That's my girl!" Liz said with a big smile on her face as we made our way to the house.

A lot has happened today, and I am not sure about a lot of it. But I am sure that I will not forgive Edward easily, I don't blame anyone else but him for leaving. Because they never would have left if it weren't for him, and I am not going to patronize anyone else for Edwards mistakes.

Its time I took matters into my own hand and took the reins on this one. No more hiding or cowering like I did when I was a pathetic human.

That is not who I am, and I will no longer be that girl because I am in control of my own life. No one else controls me and it is about damn time I started doing things for myself again.

Look out Cullens, you are about to meet the real Isabella Swan.


	3. The Party that Changes Everything

The Party

"_And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive  
>and oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly<br>and oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive  
>and I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power."<em>

The bass was vibrating through my body as the music sounded through the speakers, bodies moving close together as the dance floor was flooded with people.

We have been here for less than an hour and I have already let go of so much stress. I didn't go back to the Cullens this morning, I woke up and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle everyone in one room all at once after yesterday. I need a day or two, and Carlisle understood so he came over to check me over before we left for the club.

"Having fun sexy?" Jay whispered in my ear as he grabbed my hips and began matching my every movement.

"So much so." I said with a smile, snaking my arm around until it was behind his neck and pulled him in closer.

I'd had a drink or two, I wasn't drunk though, and besides Jay and I have always danced like this.

"This little blue dress you have on is a serious tease Bells."

I couldn't help but laugh. My dress zipped all the way from the bottom up, it was strapless and hit mid-thigh so I can see his reasoning.

"I thought you would like it." I whispered seductively, knowing he could hear me over the music.

"You thought right. It's just a plus that your hair is in curls and you have that sexy red lipstick on. You know how that paired with dark eye make-up turns me on Bells."

He growled into my ear, letting his hands travel down my hips until they were at the hem of my dress resting on my thighs and slightly traveling up and down every now and then. We grinded against each other for a few more songs, effectively driving the other insane with all the sexual tension that we have always carried around one another.

"Want a drink?" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver, as Calabria 2007 came on.

It was all I could do just to nod, he grabbed my hand and led me to the bar where Lizzie was chatting up a cutie with blonde curly hair and a wicked smile. I winked at her and held up a thumbs up as me and Jay sat down, him ordering us drink, his for show and mine for real.

"Having a good time?"

"Absolutely." I said with a smile as Jay and I clinked our glasses together.

He had a hungry look in his eyes that made my skin light on fire and cringe at the same time. I was just about to say something when I caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of my eye. I looked in the direction and swiftly cursed under my breath, catching Lizzie's attention she looked back at me with an arched brow.

"What's wrong B?"

"What are they doing here?" I hissed through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at the people in the corner acting like they couldn't hear me over the music and that I didn't know they were here.

Lizzie followed my line of sight until she spotted the same crowd as me, all dressed up and pretending they belonged in this setting when in reality they didn't.

"Not a clue Bells," She said with a shake of her head, her bun never moved either. "but just try and make the best of it okay?"

I nodded my head, knowing she was right and looked away from them and to her so I could assess her for the first time tonight. We didn't come together so I didn't know what she was wearing until about now. She looked amazing in her black and white one shoulder lace dress, black accented jewelry, make-up and shoes. I was surprised to see she was wearing black lipstick but it worked with her outfit.

"Look hot sis." I complemented with a wink.

"Thanks, so do you babe." She winked back, blew me a kiss and went back to the guy she was talking up, she is so leaving with him.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to my company to see he was staring at where my eyes had just vacated. His jaw was tense, eyes strained, and fist clenched on top of the bar. I followed his line of sight once again and really looked at the group for the first time instead of just glancing.

The boys were all dressed up in slacks, or jeans, dress shoes and different kinds of dress shirts. Rosalie was wearing a long sleeve one shoulder black dress, hair in a bun with flowers that did not match her dress at all. And then there was Alice with her spikey hair, a purple spaghetti strapped bustier dress and purple matching pumps. Well, sort of matching.

I let myself look at him for the first time since they returned, and I hated myself for swooning when my eyes met his. He was wearing dark jeans that hung low on his hips, dress shoes and a black long sleeve sweater that showed the base of his throat and a light dusting of hair.

My jaw clenched fiercely as I tore my gaze from his, I could feel his eyes boring into me just like that first day at Forks high school. I felt so out of control that I downed the drink in my hand in one gulp and set it back on the bar with a clank, bringing Jay's attention back to me with a snap of his neck.

"You okay?"

"Fine." I grunted and took his drink right as he offered it to me and downed that one just like the first one.

"Excuse me for a sec Jay." I whispered almost breathlessly as I jumped up from the bar stool and headed for the bathroom as quickly as possible.

Once I was in the bathroom I made sure no one else was in there and locked the door, I need to be alone for just a second. Maybe I was wrong in thinking I could go and get a back bone, make Edward feel the way I did, seeing him here looking like that and looking at me the way he was just brought back so much I almost ran right back into his arms.

It's so damn frustrating.

**EPOV**

I didn't want to go at first, I actually flat out refused for most of the day but relented when Alice told me it might benefit me and Bella's relationship if I went. I mean right now there is no relationship, and Alice wouldn't really elaborate on what she meant but I got curious and agreed to go after that.

That's what Alice wanted and I knew that but I didn't care, I went along with it anyway. After watching Bella practically run away to the bathroom after locking eyes with me really hurt. I know that I hurt her when I left but if I had known then this all could have been avoided and neither of us would have gotten hurt.

"She'll come around Edward." Alice whispered.

"When Alice? I hate this."

"She will, don't worry. Come on Jazz, let's dance."

And just like that they were gone and I was standing here alone, it doesn't bother me much considering I was alone for the better half of a decade. I did this to myself anyway.

I looked up and my golden eyes locked with deep chocolate. She was standing across the room near the entrance to the bathrooms and from here I could see the alcohol already affecting her system but by the look in her eyes it also looked like it was giving her some liquid courage.

For what? I was about to find out as he made her way toward me, maneuvering in between dancing bodies like a pro while a new song began playing through the speakers. It took me a minute to realize it was one of her favorite songs.

'_Princess of China' _

Within seconds she was standing in front of me, looking more beautiful than ever, to say I was shocked she was even within a miles radius of me is an understatement.

"Hi." I greeted breathlessly, like an idiot. But it's all I could come up with.

"Hey." She smiled a small, nervous smile but it was still a smile and I brought one to my face. I've missed her smile so much.

"You want to dance?" she asked, effectively stunning me. She always hated dancing.

"I would love to." She smiled and took my hand in hers, making the electric current run up my arm just as it always did.

I followed her onto the dance floor, ignoring the shocked looks we were receiving from my siblings and the glare from her friend at the bar. He can kiss my ass for all I care, Bella is my mate no matter what I did.

Once we were in a spot where we wouldn't bump into too many people Bella turned to me and was back to the shy girl I fell in love with. So I took this as my chance and snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her flush against my body. Making her gasp slightly in the process, she looked up at me with something in her eyes that I couldn't read for the first time. She smiled slightly and put her arms around my neck as we began swaying to the music.

Not a word was said, we just stared into each other's eyes, seeing all we needed to see. She could see how sorry I was, and how terrible I felt. I could see her pain as plain as day and it made me feel worse, I hate myself for hurting her like that. But the look in her eyes also told me that she didn't hate me and for that I was thankful.

My hands were now on her hips, holding them tight, like I had never been able to before. She smiled at this, knowing I was no longer going to treat her like a fragile doll that could break at any moment.

No more of that, she is not fragile any longer. She's not a lamb. But to me she will always be my lamb, my beautiful innocent Bella. My Bella.

As if sensing my line of that's she smiled, let out a little laugh and buried her head in my chest. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her even closer, if that were possible.

The song came to an end and I really didn't want our moment to end, as if sensing my hesitation Bella looked up at me with those big doe eyes that I adored so much.

"Can we talk? Somewhere private?" Her voice was like music to my ears, I feel like I haven't heard it in years when I heard it only yesterday.

All I could do was nod as I was too busy taking in every detail of her, she took my hand in hers once again and we were disappearing into the crowd of people. Effectively going out of sight of my family and her friend who was trying to keep tabs on us but even with vampire sight lost us quickly in the crowd.

We slipped out a side door close to the back and ended up in the alleyway, no one was in sight meaning that with the exception of the party going on inside we are truly alone.

She released my hand, I missed her touch immediately, and then turned her back on me, and I missed her face and her eyes. She hugged her middle and I could tell she was hurting without even looking at her face. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and kiss everything away.

"I don't hate you." She whispered brokenly.

"Thank you." What else could I say? It's a start, and that's all I need and want.

"But that doesn't mean that I particularly like you right now Edward."

"I know. I don't particularly like me too much either Bella."

She turned around so quickly I was almost shocked, I'm not used to this Bella. I don't know this Bella, but I have a feeling she is close to the same girl.

"Why? I know what happened was bad, but if you had just waited a little longer I would have been able to tell you everything and this whole thing could have been avoided. I don't understand."

She was holding back the tears, I hate seeing her upset, knowing I am the cause of her hurt.

"Bella, I, I don't know what to tell you. I thought what I was doing was the right thing, I thought that I was protecting you when all I was doing was hurting the both of us in the process. I can't tell you how sorry I am, I hurt just as much as you did."

"I know that, and I still love you. That can never change, nor will it ever. I love you so much it hurts, but if we are ever going to be together again you have to earn my trust back and I know I have to earn yours. I haven't been completely honest but that was more or less because I couldn't, I want to be with you I love you but,"

She choked on a sob and I couldn't hold back anymore as a lone tear ran down her face. I had her in my arms so quickly I barely registered the movement. She clutched the fabric of my sweater like it was a life line, she breathed deeply to keep herself from crying. I just held her close, shushed her and rubbed her back.

"I love you Bella, and I promise that we will fix this. We will be okay, I will make sure of it."

"I believe you." She whispered back brokenly.

I kissed her head as she looked up at me, eyes watery and slightly red but no tears were shed. I looked at her lovingly and stroked her cheek, her eyes closed as she leaned into my touch. She was so beautiful.

"We'll be okay."

She nodded, kissed my open palm and stepped back, I let go of her and it almost hurt to have her out of my arms.

"Jay will be wondering where I am."

"You should get back then, I'm gonna go ahead and go home."

"Are you sure?" she looked like she wanted me to stay, but I didn't want to push my luck tonight.

"Yeah, this isn't really me anyway. Can we talk more tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. Watching as she smiled brightly, my dead heart swelled at the sight.

"I would love that."

I smiled myself and took her hand in mine to kiss the back of it. Her face flushed a beautiful pink that I missed seeing.

"Until tomorrow."

She nodded and I watched as she went back inside, before going back in she stopped in the open door and sent me a wink before disappearing back into the club.

I guess Alice was right, I'm very glad I came tonight.

**BPOV**

I was still reeling as I re-entered the club, when did I get the courage to do that? Maybe I am a little drunker than I thought but I am proud of myself that was needed.

Looking around I realized that Lizzie was nowhere to be seen, typical, meet a hot guy and ditch me the first chance she got. Whatever, I still have Jay if he is willing to talk to me now.

My thoughts were answered when Jay showed up with a drink in his hand and a smile on his face. He held the drink out to me and I sent him a grateful smile as I took the drink from his hand and doused it in a second.

After that the drinks flowed freely for most of the night, we danced and got so turned on it was practically impossible to keep away from each other. Jay would never take advantage of me while I'm drunk so I knew we were okay.

After two-thirty in the morning I remembered absolutely nothing.

**-The Party-**

After waking up to a too cheerful Jay I was thoroughly annoyed, he was sweet and took really good care of me but I was very hung over and I just wanted my own bed and some comfy clothes.

So once I was good and awake I said my goodbyes and promised to call later and tell him how I was doing.

Once I got home I was able to sneak in undetected, it looked like no one was home so I headed for the stairs with my heels in my hand but stopped suddenly when I heard a voice from the living room.

"You go home with Jay last night?" Lizzie called from the living room as I slipped up the first few steps.

I cringed at the loudness of her voice, damn my head hurts so badly. Remind me why I decided to drink so much last night.

"Why would you ask that?" I continued up the stairs I would still be able to hear her as I changed.

"Because you just got home and you look like you had a great night." She said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm not some slut Lizzie stop acting like I am!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You sure are acting like it I mean you are one to talk I'm not some whore who goes home with the first guy who says I'm pretty." I said while changing out of my dress and into something more comfortable.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?! I'm not the one who stayed with my best friend last night and had-"

"I didn't have sex with him you ass! Who drove last night Lizzie?! I got so drunk off my ass and as I recall I was ditched, and to top that I couldn't even get a cab I was so drunk and Jay was not about to let me drive he is too much of a gentleman to let me go home with how drunk I was and you know what I'm not doing this with you just-ugh!"

All of this was said as I headed back down the stairs, taking my make-up off with one of my wipes as it was irritating me.

I was too pissed to deal with this so I stormed from the room, grabbed my keys and headed for the car I was too hung over to deal with her or any of this and I just needed to be away. So I got in the car and just drove, where to I didn't know until I found myself driving up a very familiar long winding driveway.

It was like my mind was moving on autopilot as I walked up to the door, unsure of what I was doing. I knocked lightly three times and stood back and waited for someone to open the door, just praying it wouldn't be who I thought it would be.

Barely a few seconds passed by when Esme's smiling face greeted me as she opened the door. Thank god.

"Bella sweetie, this is a surprise, I figured you would still be sleeping." She said while enveloping me in a hug before pulling me inside. I was instantly uncomfortable and I think she could tell by the look on my face and the way I hugged my middle.

"Sorry, I just got back a minute ago and Lizzie and I got into it and I was just too hung over to drive all the way back to Port Angeles and I don't know I guess this was just the first place I thought of to come to…"

I trailed off, not sure of how else to explain it. But, Esme being Esme she understood instantly and took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

"It's alright sweetie, I'm glad you came here. Let me get you some tea and we can help remedy that hang over."

"Thanks Esme."

"Anytime sweetie, you know that you are more than welcome here."

"Yeah I know. Where is everyone?"

"The kids went for a hunt and Carlisle is in his office."

She said while working on the tea, she is a magician in the kitchen and I love everything that she makes. Once I was seated at the table I laid my forehead on the cool counter top and it felt glorious.

"I feel like death." I mumbled pathetically.

"It will wear off." A soft and soothing voice sounded from behind me.

Well Carlisle is out of his office, I thought with a smile.

"Hey Carlisle."

"Hi sweetie."

He kissed my head and put his arm around my shoulders as I sat up straight. His eyes were sparkling with amusement. It was not funny.

"You think this is funny huh?"

"Never said a thing baby girl."

"Yeah well you were thinking it." I grumbled as Esme handed me my tea. I took it gratefully.

"Mm, Esme this is amazing." I groaned happily as I sipped on it.

"Glad you like it."

I nodded and drank some more, feeling better almost instantly, I still had a headache but I didn't feel like shit anymore.

"I'm guessing you are going to hang out here for the day?"

"If you don't mind."

"You know we don't mind Bella, you are welcome here anytime no matter what." Carlisle said while kissing my head once again and holding me close.

I smiled widely, I didn't realize how much I truly missed everyone until they came back. Things have changed but maybe they have changed for the better, maybe things will work out better than I ever thought they would.


End file.
